1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses holders and more particularly to an eyeglass holder which can be secured to a relatively permanent fixture and permitted to depend therefrom whereby the eyeglasses may be inserted therein and supported therein in a vertical depending orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for holding and storing eyeglasses are well known. Examples of glasses holding devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,218 to Rakaushas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,125 to Levoy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,959 to Block and U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,572 to Everburg. Such devices encase or surround most of the glasses frame and serve the primary function of protecting the lenses of the eyeglasses when the glasses are stored such as in a pocket.
The present invention provides an eyeglasses holder which, unlike conventional holders, is adapted for suspending glasses from a relatively fixed and conveniently located object, and which effects such suspension by securement of a single temple piece of glasses. The glasses holder of the present invention in its various embodiments can be secured from most any object (including even a flat wall) and has the unique advantage of permitting glasses to be placed in the holder with one hand and with minimal effort, minimum distraction (such as would be important when driving a car) and minimum manipulation. In the present invention the eyeglasses are supported in a folded condition and in a depending vertical orientation.